


Illuvatar's blessing

by Fampyu



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fourth Age, Heavy Middle Earth Lore, Lore friendly, Middle Earth, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fampyu/pseuds/Fampyu
Summary: Moriwen, Half-Dwarf/Elf a very experimental combination of Aule and Illuvatar creation.Beneath the mountains of Erebor, there is a Jewel esteemed by Durin the Last, his elvish/dwarven daughter Moriwen.Legolas x  Dwarven OCLegolas x OC
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Dwarf Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel, Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lore

**Author's Note:**

> To be truthfully honest, I am not very fond of OCS in general, much as my own often times they serve a plot that already took place and become a filler to the main characters to steal the spotlight for that matter, I intend this fanfiction to be towards the end of the 4th age, not much is written and explained about what happens nearing its end, only we know through Tolkien that it is the reign of men, henceforth to give my favorite characters romantic justice I tried my best to find lore friendly OC
> 
> Much like how Peter Jackson inserted Tauriel, I wish this to serve the same purpose.

Elves

The Elves of the Woodland Realm has stood their grounds, although they have gradually became more elusive, factions such as those of the Lothlorien/Galadhrim(Caras Galadhon)  
Has given up their realms to the men of middle earth to sail to Valinor. The likes of Imladris governed by Lord Elrond has also became a fragmented remnants of the past. Elrond sailed away with his sons: Elrohir and Elladan. Elves that remained were mostly the Silvan Elves, closely related to Legolas and his Father; Thranduil. Although there are still those that remained it does not mean they would be able to speak the common tongue: Westeron. for the sake of authenticity the remaining elves would be able to speak Sindarin. excluding language limitations to Elves of Royal blood. The Elves of the Woodland Realm were also renown for being less wise and more dangerous but a very powerful force,(having survived the Necromancer and the corruption of their lands) It makes it even more difficult to make amends with their kin.

Dwarves

In the supposed canon, Durin the Last, descendant of Dain II was due to establish his colony into Khazad-dum but in this particular alternate universe I suppose, more or less has come to an off course of the canon. Durin the Last remained in Erebor and fathered a daughter. this would be possible since it is altered that Gimli would have established that campaign on his stead earlier on the beginning of the fourth age. much like the non-mannish kingdoms they too have become isolated from the dominating world of men. instead they grew sustainable kingdoms near and beneath the mountains away from men.

Men

Eldarion son of Elessar of Gondor (Aragorn) and Arwen Undomiel, He continued prosperity for the gondorians. (I'm not too sure if he is given the choice of choosing between mortality and immortality but in this particular fanfic lore I suppose prolonged that choice and carried on to his rule, he is briefly mentioned on this book hence why I did not include him in the character list) like his Father his rule was Just and Prosperous.


	2. By the mane

A dwarf without a beard was unheard of, let alone a female without one and yet there she was, a tiny little wee thing directly descended from Thorin III, daughter of Durin The Last In the dusk of the Fourth Age, Moriwen was her name, she is the only child of Durin born and raised deep beneath the mountains of Erêbor.

During early development her aides found it extremely concerning that there were no sign of hair growth in her frontal face, they were too quick to assume that she had a week constitution.

usually around 7 moons both girls and boys would've shown hair growth well, persisting that she was a frail daughter of Durin they did not mind of her lack of hair due to her age instead they tried their best to shield her from any sort of harm.

By the time they did mind she was far too old to remedy the lack of beard or side burns, for what she lacked she made up for, Moriwen was extremely becoming, a beauty not like of the dwarven women that erêbor esteemed. One could almost mistake her for an elvish origin, except well very short indeed. Curly locks so thick that she could be very well a fur, but her skin glowed like the sun of Anor, a skin so silky compared to the stout hardness of earthy dwarves it seemed like a very delicate feather of a pigeon.

Nevertheless, she was a healthy girl. So little and so full of energy, she once almost trapped herself trying to rummage around the smelting halls, she had so many friends until their parents would have seen her, "you cannot trust an elfin!" They would say and she would run back to her father crying, asking him why they say such things to which he would act upon in such vituperation.

The girl did not speak Westron as one would surmise, instead she was spoken to in Khuzdul the language of the dwarves. She understood very little of the common tongue as she was forbidden to travel outside of the mountains. Let alone most dwarves by the ending of the fourth age.

For seven-teen long years she would grow up under the customs of Aule, traditions of cheerfully blasted dwarves forged into her blood, and most of all kindling her interest in history, hearing tales of The Fellowship and King Elessar of Gondor, The Silvan and Noldorin Elves being ingrained upon her mind. as her late kin, Gimli from when he would take mini excursions away from Khazad-dhum would find his path in Erebor.

He was most delighted to tell her the tales of the Elves, their greatest strengths and otherworldly beauty, sometimes Gimli would even comment that she very much resembled one of the elves, she would laugh and dismissed it silly. Then he would describe their magnificent mane and eyes sharp like those of an eagle, a particular Elfin he often mention, one that he was very fond of, a very great rival that had spun for the best, to become his best of friends through good humors was none other than Prince Legolas of the Woodland realm. and from then on since she was a wee thing she would ask him over and over again to recall his experience with the fellowship.

Soon enough, Hearing only of the tales was not enough for her, her curiosity grew and grew until she can no longer bear the thought of being capsulated deep beneath the mountains.

Unaware whether it is day or night she sat on one of the big block of stone in the corridor, her dress mangled in dust and dirt. She has been climbing the steps, jumping and prancing around like a monkey.

She was horsing around with the younger dwarves they were laughing and pulling pranks on one of the eldest dwarf that were posted as scouts for the night. She was about to jump across a big lump of stone when she saw a dwarf heading her way, she wore a massive gown, atop her head was a hair so orange and thick, her full her beard were exquisitely braided into four, something she can never have, she felt a tad bit sad with her differences but grew to love these qualities for the memory of the mother she never knew.

"Quiet down!" She said giggling, nudging at the little hairy dwarf by her side.

"By the hair of my chin! She is restless!" The little dwarf exclaimed

"Your majesty! Where are you?!" One of the female dwarfs shouted, going on circles looking for the young princess.

The girl snickered, vexed by the constant flocking of every servants in the whole kingdom. She didn't understand why she needed so much protection, only one thing has come to mind and that is for the fact that the outside is very dangerous and she is never allowed to see outside of the mountains.

Then she spotted them, picked up her gown as they started sprinting away from the old dwarf.

"Princess! you are required in Thorin's hall" The old dwarf reasoned.

She sighed, and disclosed her position finally stopping of the corner to answer the old dwarf.

"Can it not wait agamil?" (Agamil in khuzdul means Old woman, khuzdul is the secret tongue of the dwarves in Tolkien's middle earth)

"I'm sorry my lady, it cannot" the old bearded dwarf declared as if in a haste.

"Coming!" she replied, although wanting to spend some more time away from councils, she bid her goodbye to her little friends and they scurrie away starting their own games, as she agreed to finally coming with the old dwarf to the council room where audiences were being held.

When she entered she was met with old dwarves she's never seen before, they stood in status, they looked at her in awe with such astound that they've never seen such a dwarf like her.

Some murmured, is she really the daughter of Durin. Or such things: she has no beard how unusual! That isn't very dwarf like. Some bold dwarves even snickered She is very ugly for a dwarf as they proceeded to laugh

It made her feel uncomfortable being gossiped about even her father had a very upsetting countenance besotted in his face. She continued to her father trying to avert the gazes of the stout dwarves.

"Udâd, How fare thee well" she smiled and gave the king a familliar embrace

"Ah, my lovely, Mizimelûh, my one daughter" (Mizimelûh - Jewel of all jewels, a very endearing familliar name since the dwarves values their jewels very much)

Her father looked very tired, the vitality he once held was now diminished, now he was weak and often ill in constitution.

"Your grace we cannot delay" the head council interjected

The old man sighed, he motioned for one of the stout dwarves to hand him out a parchment

She saw his face changed from plain tiredness to those of carrying a heavy burden

He looked at her, and cleared his throat, standing up from his seat approaching her

"I must tell you first, as you are my lovely daughter and I cannot delay any longer-" 

"What is it Udâd?" she asked confused, searching the old man's eyes for clear answers as to why he's ever so burdened to say.

"I trust that you should tend well here in Erebor" He continued, "My men will lead an expedition to stop the young prince of dale from ever finding passage to this mountain"

She frowned, that could only mean one thing.

Her father was to come with his captains and troops alike to ensure the safety of the mountain. The growing number of men has become unmatched, the frailty of their ego and satiation they, like dwarves share one thing in common. the fondness for all shiny things, with her Father gone there is always a possibility of failure, the strength of the dwarves has diminished there is very little of them left in the middle earth let alone lead an army capable of fighting against the forces of men.

The Elves will not be there to aid to help for they too are protecting their own borders and are also likely to be diminishing with time. It is no longer the reign of the Dwarves or Elves, it is the reign of Men.

She did not dare argue, she frowned never giving her blessing.

The old man lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "I will bring forth a souvenir for my return my Mizimelûh" He kissed her forehead and held her hands in reassurance

"I hope for your journey to be safe father, I shall wait for your return" She smiled and said her part in such uncertainty.

In a few hours the horns were blew by the master dwarves, they lifted their axes up in the air boosting morale for the expedition, and then they prepared for the coming morrow.

Durin left with a party of a sufficient legion of stout dwarves, they rode pass the gates and bid their goodbyes, what seemed like days turned into weeks until weeks turned into months, each day she would draw close the big colossal door of the mountains waiting for the sound of the bugle, waiting and waiting of any news that bear the return of his party. Then winter came, her cold hands would be stuffed into her pockets and she would stand once more by the gates waiting for the return of her father. but he did not come for It has been atleast a year since that day when her father had promised her of his return.

Then one morning at her eight teenth birthday a skittish messenger came running through her chambers breaking to her the news,

"Your Highness! forgive me but I bear news!" he went on in such a haste "King Durin has returned and released by the Prince Ranulf" her heart constricted, her mouth agape and tears started falling, she laughed with tears on her eyes, relieved that her father has finally returned she rushed down to the gates with her chambermaids.

The bugle and the horn was heard in the hearth of the mountain, King Durin has returned from his expedition, cheering heard from all the dwarves, the ensemble hitting the drums to resonate in the vast halls of the gates.

"King Durin!" The dwarf that held the banner announced, The Old man rode his pony in valor, with his men of cavalry behind following their king. then each they unmounted meeting their families and embracing them in such sheer happiness.

They held audience in the hall and summoned every noble dwarf to come forth and afterwards held a feast, Her father had kept his promise. He had brought her a souvenir, an amulet made by the locals of the laketown Esgaroth. She was delighted by the gift and spent many hours asking her father of his journey. in which he would prattle on about the Men of Dale and the once great city that they shared before the desolation of Smaug, and so the feast was merry and the dwarves rejoiced once more boosting their morale as a kingdom.

When the hour grew late everyone deemed it wise to retire to their homes and to sleep with a belly full of warm mead, but she did not wish to retire just yet, she lingered brought her cloak and wished to see the moon just for a wee bit and snuck out to the courtyard outside the mountain.

Until she heard the bushes afront, and saw something glistening due to her stubborn curiosity she hopped and approached the source leading her to the woods with nothing but her cloak and her evening gown, she went on with no source of light but the moonlight approaching the woods with little knowledge of directions, she had only realized when the glistening light disappeared and she had ventured out too far when she turn around to the direction she came from she could no longer see the small secret door that barred the mountain and the outside world.

She was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already see agitated readers lmfaooooo the density of this dwarf.


	3. The Elves of Mirkwood

Having gone in circles, the glistening light was not of any natural source but the swords of the men of Vale.

She was going downhill, she sensed it for the route she had taken

She ran as fast as she could, as far as her legs would keep her. By then they had kept up, Rogues and Scouts surrounding the entire glade side by side in position aiming in her direction.

Until she saw a little hole upon a tree. She quickly sprinted and pushed her whole body in the small crevice. She covered her breathing as she painstakingly listened to the rustling of the leaves.

Mere minutes seemingly lasting for an eternity, her heart dropped, there he was one of the scouts of vale has found her location.

They spoke in the common tongue, none that she could understood but perhaps a few words

"Captain, we have found him!" Shouted one of the men, approaching her. Trying to keep her cool she winced as they grab unto her arms.

"This isn't a man!" The rogue said

"It is a girl!"

"The captain will know what to do" the scout badgered

She was stricken in fear, unable to feel what is happening around her, she shut her eyes tight as she feels the impending sensation of being grabbed, then suddenly

PANG!

She heard arrows coming from the left and right and each men screamed "We are being ambushed!"

Each of them let go, her cloak fluttered and she dropped to the ground.

What else could there be in the woods, she thought, her heart grew in fear as she hid inside her overly large cloak, arrows flung and flung as the men of vale dropped like a flock of birds

Then there was awful quiet as the coarse breathing of the rogues ceased. Then she heard landing, landing ever so gently as she feels the cold night air brush her exposed ankle.

"Identify yourself" a stern voice called out, it sounded so magnificent and unlike the dwarves and men she has heard so far. Although she did not understand, His voice sounded so distant and enigmatic.

She peeked from her hooded cloak

It was the Elves, the mythical elves that she often hear about in the old history books of the third age and early fourth. They were real and towering over her short stature.

She backed from the shadows to take a good look to the elf whose voice belonged to. His hair was like those of the moonlight, the moon glistening so very bright at his chiseled face. It was ethereal and so unreal to her vision that she started to think she was dreaming.

Unlike the other pleasant-looking ranger elves surrounding this person, there was something different about him. She stared at him for quite the longest and found herself blushing.

"Are we to wait till Ethuil passes?" He said, as he approached closer in impatience. Then he grabbed her carrying her "if you will not state yourself you must be taken back as a ward in Greenwood"

Her eyes shot, she cannot trust him after all, she flailed and kick as hard as she could making them sway, losing his grip was impossible instead her cloak loosened and revealed her head.

The elf was unmoved and stern. He placed her down as he stare dully.

"Hmm, you do not have the vigor of the men, nor a hobbit." He listed.

"You have the scent of an old acquaintance" he went on in a familiar tongue of khuzdul

She was in complete awestruck, he spoke in fluent dwarvish 

Acquaintance?, she thought. She knew dwarves and elves did not exactly get along very well, even when the war of the ring had ceased.

He set her down, and ordered the silvan scouts to lasso up one of the horses. The girl stood in shock, unable to speak as she watch the wood elves summon the horses to her direction.

"Dwarves have long buried themselves deep beneath the mountains and yet here you are," he continued his hands reaching for the reign on the horse.

She did not speak, but only looked at him determined that she will still have an adventure of her own

"Forgive me but you will not find what you search for" he proclaimed, his eyes piercing at her grey as if he knew what she was thinking.

"You speak khuzdul" she uttered in a sweet voice, void of formality and rational

He let out a small smile and replied "Ah, you have found your voice"

Although it was not soon until there was yet another sound heard from afar,

He offered his graceful hand and his other fasten with the saddle. "It is not safe in these parts, We must leave" He said in a quick haste, his eyes alert and scanning the surrounding glades.

She needn't say more words, she took hold of his arms as he helped her mount the horse almost wobbling as she did he mounted the same horse and took control of the bridle.

"Noro Lim!"(Ride Fast) He commanded in what seemed to her as an Elvish language.

They bolted in such haste that she did not have time to re-evaluate her situation. She leaned on to him for her dear life, never have she mounted and rode on a horse before, something ten folds her size would be much more safer on a little pony.

But she was not the only one, she rode with an Elf!An Elf, it all seemed too good to be true, to encounter an Elf on her first venture out and about accidentally.

As much as she was scared of what is to come, a part of her wished that all of it were to be true and not a passing dream. It may just well be, as she leaned on the chest of this particular Elf she felt how real it was, his warmth radiating as it crept down her back and the grip that held her in place preventing her from falling off her back and hitting her head on a rock.

The horses did not slow down, they continued in to the night, they were so far now, so far from home in which she had come. A night that took her into a whirlwind of an unexpected adventure.


	4. Eryn Lasgalen ( Mirkwood the Great )

She must have fallen asleep on the ride, even with the pace they kept it was still somewhat very far, Having tire from the night's feast she did not properly rest. The Elf that she had entrusted her life with sat rigid, unmoving and yet graceful.

They had descended down the mountain, through the marshes and into a much larger forest, acres of trees barricading starlight ever gracing the canopy of the forest nor the naked eyes from seeing the night sky. 

She could not see anything but they kept moving. One scout held out a dim lantern Awfully strange she thought and hesitated to ask the Elfin that held on to her, now they dragged on now in a much slower pace

"Wh-where are we?" She asked curiously.

"Well, here is Mirkwood the great forest unto the Elven King's Hall" She looked around the rows of never ending trees encapsulated in the dark

"There are spiders in these parts, a plague runs through Eryn Lasgalen(wood of green leaves)  
We must always stay by the path" he added grim in tone

By the path, she asked herself, what did he mean by the path, and what is the place Eryn Lasgalen. Nothing made sense to her unfamiliarity with the rest of the world

The elf let out a small chuckle and stride past the other elves that rode before them and then when the horse had propped to the cobbled path he suddenly stopped

"Esta Simone!" (Rest Here) he said, raising an arm

She never knew that she would ever get to see the Elves, she was still somewhat awestruck that this particular Elfen spoke fluent Khuzdul, especially shocking for a Silvan Elf.

She shifted to straighten herself and she felt him unmounted, warmth leaving her back and exposed to the cold night.

Then he brought out his arms she felt his warm bare hands in her waist, she let out a small gasp and then placed her small hands unto his shoulders to unmount the saddle.

She said nothing and stood by the horses and he began to stride with the other elves, speaking in elvish quiet in tone as if they were almost whispering.

The scouts gathered firewood and began to set up camp, some almost pushing her aloft as they went for their items in the saddles and then she would move aside awkwardly as they proceed what they had to do.

"Come, warm yourself by the fire, I have seen you shivering from the extremities of the cold" his soft voice let out, she looked at the elfin sitting crossed his blue eyes dancing with the fire.

She glanced and approached the kindling and sat across from him, keeping her eyes downcast to the earthy ground.

Chattering of the quiet elves dying down as some of them retire to their make shift tents and cots

"It has been decades since I have encountered a dwarf once more" he said

She looked up at him curiously, it's as if he bore an emotion of nostalgia, half smiled expression as he stared upon the fire

"Who is this acquaintance you mentioned on our first encounter?" She asked brazenly, surprised even at herself.

"He were no Acquaintance," he revealed "He was the greatest friend one could ever have had"

Surprised, at what he had revealed it sounded so very similar to the same relation her late kin had often told her of, she knew of the company of the fellowship and their quest to rid of the one ring, among those in the fellowship was an Elf, an Elfin that goes by the name Legolas.

It could not be him, she was dully sure that Gimli had said that he has sailed away to Valinor never to return, she did not dare ask it was not until she heard one of the scouts appear to call on to him

Hendumaica(sharp eye in sindarin) that she begun to make assumptions that is the name he is called. And her suspicions were proven false.

"Hendumaica, I thank you for the kindness you have showed me, if it were not for your party, the men of Dale would have taken me as prisoner" she said in a sweet voice

He looked at her surprised, then he chuckled "Hendumaica, I see"

She irked, "Am I addressing you falsely" she panicked

"No, no not at all, If anything I am indeed known as Hendumaica, a very fitting name"

"Does it mean something?" She inquired, curiosity and her brashness getting ahead of herself

"In the common Sindarin it means Sharp-eyed. It is indeed fitting, as I was always known to track down hoards of orc from the distance" she looked at him in awe, as if beckoning for him to continue, to tell her more of tales and meanings and stories of the old, her curiosity only growing by the minute

"I see that you are fond of adventures" he said, giving her a warm smile.

She blushed, he had read her mind even when she did not say and shy'd away from his ocean blue.

"Yes... I have not exactly seen much of the world" she confessed "you mentioned orcs.. did you fight in the war?"

"I have been around for a very long time, most of my kind that has fought had gone away to sail to the Grey Havens, sometimes my mind wander to the shining ocean blue of the sea and the sun blessing the earth with such kind warm glittering in the water- oft plaguing me if staying was ever the right choice..." he said in such sadness that she had felt the loneliness that lingered with this Elf.

"Why did you stay?" She asked, he looked at her wide eyed as if she had just offended him but she saw that his eyes had soften and looked into her grey ones in such tranquility

"Reasons of long ago, hundreds of years before the war of the ring" he said, vagued, igniting her curiosity to prod him further, but she did not as she already had pushed him so far.

"Ah," she nodded trying to shift the subject

"You have not told me your name" he said

Silly! While she was addressing to him she has not even given her name to her kind rescuer.

"Mori-Moriwen!" She blurted embarrassedly

He laughed lightly "Mori-Moriwen what brings you outside of Erêbor late at night"

"Well, as I have said, I have not seen much of the world, with my Father's return-" she paused thinking of her straightforwardness and to remain incognito as possible "I mean that he has held a feast for my Birthday and I really have longed to see the outside of the mountain so I snuck away into the secret door" she said proudly, almost impish to the elfin before her

He chuckled "Well, what an unexpected adventure for your birthday, how old would you be tonight?"

"I am eight teen winters old" she blushed, having herself read by someone who could at least be thousands of years and here she is merely eight teen

"You have yet to see the world, it is a much better time to live in now, Sauron has ceased and the one ring," he added

"Yes, only that other evil plague the land, Hendumaica, the reign of elves and dwarves are no longer and forces like those of Prince Ranulf will lay claim to our lands" she countered diplomatically that the Elf that sat before her was awestruck

"So you have heard of the Prince Ranulf" he raised his brow "He is a disgrace to the lines of Girion, even my people ceased trade with him"

Before she could say anything, she heard swords unsheathed and the Elfin bolted up into the air

The men of Dale has tracked them down


End file.
